A perfect afternoon
by nooneNoone
Summary: Achele Oneshot. A look into how that happy couple spends her afternoon. (It's very short but it popped into my head so enjoy) I own nothing and noone.


…

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, the sun was shining, the birds were singing but all of that went missing on Dianna because she was engaged in a book. Every time she starts a new book it's like the whole world disappears and nothing else matters except the words on those pages she is about to read. Actually that is not completely true, one person always matters and just as she thinks that she hears the front door open.

" Baby, I'm home" calls the voice of her dreams out.

" I'm in the living room" calls Dianna back with a smile and watches Arthur, who's head was in her lap, leap himself of the couch to greet Lea.

She tries to start reading again but hearing Lea say :" Where is mommas little boy, yes there he is. Such a good boy, did you take care of your mommy while I was gone? Yeah you did, my little boy", she can't help but beam when Lea finally walks into the living room.

" Hey lovely" says Dianna.

" Hey lady" says Lea and leans down to pecks her girlfriend,

" Did you have fun with your PR lover?" the blond asks playfully.

" Oh you are just jealous, you'd rather have him be your PR boyfriend don't you Agron?" she says sarcastically."

" Of course, he is everything you could wish for in a PR boyfriend" she answers giggling.

Lea laughs and says " I'm gonna go change, be right back" She places another kiss to Dianna's pink lips, and another and another until Dianna is giggling.

" Ok" she answers in that quiet voice, that always makes moments seem more private.

Lea smiles at her and walks into their bedroom with Arthur close behind.

When she returns she sees that look on Dianna's face, that look that tells her Dianna is right now not in this world but there with all the characters from the book, fighting in their battles, living their fairytales She smiles that smile reserved for Dianna, the love of her life.

Lea slowly walks over to the part of the couch where Dianna is sitting and lifts her leg over her lap - that's when Dianna notices Lea – and sits down in her lap.

Dianna smiles and wraps one round around her girlfriend and pulls her closer.

" Is this one of those books that are more interesting that your girlfriend?" she asks in a serious voice with narrowed eyes.

Dianna suppresses her smile and closes the book and puts It down on the table. She wraps both arms around her girlfriends waist and leans her forehead against hers.

" I don't think there is a book written that's more interesting than you." She whispers with a content smile and closed eyes.

Lea smiles her smitten smile and kisses Dianna's cheek softly :" Oh aren't we charming again today."

Dianna opens her eyes and pulls back enough to nuzzle Lea's nose with her own. "Aren't I always?" she smiles sheepishly. " Oh, I'm glad you learned your modesty from me" laughs Lea and puts her arms around Dianna's neck.

Their gazes connected, they smile at each other, lost in each other's eyes and then Dianna pulls Lea even closer, her hands that were on Lea's waist are slipping under her t-shirt and caressing her lower back, who shivers at that touch. Still amazed that after all this time Lea gets so affected by her touch she smiles and asks :" So how was your afternoon with Cory?"

Lea smiles and says :" Oh we went to buy snowboards and smiled politely and the "unwanted" paparazzi. Also there was this like 15 year old girl who came up to me and said that Cory and I are the perfect couple " she laughs and watches Dianna smile.

" She obviously doesn't know you or Cory very good."

" Obviously..Imagine what those poor lost souls would think if they knew that not only is Achele on and Monchele was never on but that when all of us met each other Cory made a pass at you and not me" Lea says in a fake shocked voice and Dianna laughs and buries her head between Lea's head and shoulder, in soft brown hair.

" Honestly I'm not looking forward to their reaction." She whispers into Lea's hair.

" What are you looking forward to?" asks Lea with a little smile.

Dianna's head pops up with her biggest smile :" Holding your hand whenever I want to, kiss you when I feel like it. Showing the world that you are mine. Being your date to events. Being there when you get your first Oscar or Tony."

Lea smiles again that smile saved for only her girlfriend. " I'm looking forward to that too, also your first Oscar. I mean everyone who is so talented and magnificent like you are should have at least one Oscar."

" I love you " whispers Dianna and catches Lea's lips in a slow and sensual kiss. Lea puts her hands on Dianna's cheeks as Dianna's hands go higher on her back.

When they break apart, Lea whispers :" Tell me something I don't know."

Dianna picks Lea up and lays her on the couch and then lays down on top of her between her legs, her left hand still on Lea's lower back while her right elbow is holding up her weight, Lea's both hands are on Dianna's neck.

"Hmm.. – Dianna drawls playfully and then kisses the corner of Lea's mouth- One day I will make you my wife" she say while nodding her head and giggling.

"Nah, boring. I knew that already." States Lea playfully, Dianna kisses right her jaw and says " Hmm…I will never get bored of this?"

" I know that too Agron." Her girlfriend states in a fake annoyed tone.

" Hmm .. You will give birth to our first child, which will be a girl and look exactly like you " answers Dianna again nodding her head.

Lea is speechless and looks at Dianna in awe. " You never mentioned that before..I mean I know ..we-we..talked about-" Dianna interrupts Lea's rambling by playing a soft kiss against her beautiful lips.

When they pull apart Dianna leans her forehead against Lea's and whispers softly :" We always said we wanted lots of kids, so the first should be a mini you. I need as much of you as I can have in my life. If that's ok with you of course."

Lea teary eyed smiles at her and whispers :" Of course it is…I ..I..You make me speechless Dianna and I love you and I'm just so happy that I have you." She crashes their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss.

Dianna moans into the kiss and pulls her impossibly closer. Their hands start to roam and Dianna thrusts her hips into Lea's, who moans loudly in response and grabs Dianna's ass to make her thrust again. She does and moans Lea's name in return. She is kissing and licking her neck softly, exactly the way her girlfriend likes it.

" Oh fuck " moans Lea and pushes up to pull her own shirt over her head but then they hear barking next to them and turn to look at Arthur looking at them expectantly.

They laugh and Dianna says " I'm going to go for a walk with this bad boy and then I'm all yours, wifey." She pecks her lips softly and Lea smiles into the kiss and says :" I'm going to make dinner, even thought I would rather be eating you." Dianna blushes furiously and giggles as she gets up and Lea smacks her butt.

" Why won't you let your mother's play Arthur? Huh? You little attention hog. Other people need attention too you know. Lea might be a tiny person but she needs a lot of attention. Every part of her."

" Hey, I'm not tiny" yells Lea, from the couch and smiles at hearing Dianna laugh.

Yes, Dianna likes to get lost in the world of her books but she loves living in the real world. The world in which she one day will be the wife of the one and only Lea Michele, the world in which she will have children with the same. She will grow old as a happy woman, who loved with all her heart and felt all the magick she could. There is no book that could ever compare.


End file.
